Odd Relationship
by HitsuKarinluv
Summary: Toushiro and Karin have been friends since they were babies what happen when they find out that they are in an arranged marriage together since then too
1. Chapter 1

Odd Relationship

December 20th 5:06 A.M.- Toushiro Hitsugaya is born.

"Isshin! Masaki! It's a boy!" Keitaro Hitsugaya yelled running into the waiting room.

Isshin stood up, "That's wonderful, Keitaro!"

Masaki stood up careful not to upset the babies inside her, "Can we see him?"

"Can you? Yes, yes of course!" Keitaro nodded

They walked in the room to see Machiko holding a small boy with white hair.

"Now all we have to do is have a baby girl and he'll have a bride." Isshin sighed.

"Speaking of children where's Ichigo?" asked Machiko

The Kurosaki's sighed "He's in the daycare up stairs...he wouldn't sit still."

"What are you going to name him?" Masaki asked pointing to the baby

Machiko looked out side, "Toushiro...it means Prince of the Snow and after all it is snowing."

May 6th 12:25-12:36 P.M.- Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki are born

"Keitaro! They're both girls!" Isshin cried to his friend

"Come on I'd like to see your daughters." Keitaro stood up

Isshin nodded quickly and led him to the room.

He entered the room to Masaki tiredly holding two baby girls

"What are their names?" Keitaro asked

"The blonde one is named Yuzu because she looks fruity like she'll always be happy...and the black haired one is Karin because they were born pure and innocent."

Keitaro paused, "Do you want Ichigo to spend the night at my house?"

They both nodded, "I don't think we could take his hyperness right now."

"I've got to tell Machiko the news, bye."

A few weeks later

The Hitsugayas were bringing Toushiro to meet the babies for the first time.

Isshin cradled Yuzu in his arms and walked to Machiko who was holding Toushiro.

"See Yuzu this is Toushiro..." Isshin started but was interrupted by Yuzu crying very loudly.

They all blinked a few times, "I guess she's scared of him...or just doesn't like him for some reason."

Isshin carryed Yuzu back to her crib where she stopped crying.

Masaki carryed Karin over to him, "Now I just hope your not like your sister... this is Toushiro." she said holding her where she could see.

Karin just stared for a minute or two then when Masaki was about to step away she started giggling causing Toushiro to start laughing too.

"Hey Keitaro can I talk to you for a minute?" Isshin asked between the babies' laughing.

Keitaro nodded and walked into the kitchen, "So it's decided Toushiro's marrying Karin?"

Isshin nodded, "Are you O.K. with that?"

"Let's go tell our wives we have decided." They both nodded and walked back in the living room to tell their wives the good news

December 20th-Toushiro's first birthday party

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Toushiro, Happy Birthday to you!"

Toushiro, who was sitting in a high chair, pointed to himself, "Burthdai?"

"That's right Toushiro take a bite of your cupcake then you can get down."

Toushiro looked down at his coconut cupcake and took a bite, he smiled "Down!Now!" he demanded

Machiko picked him up out of the high chair and put him on the ground.

He started walking towards the play area, where Yuzu was, but unluckily for Yuzu spotted him and threw a toy phone at him.

It hit him in the forehead and he plopped down where he was ans started crying...very very loudly.

Karin crawled towards him getting nowhere fast...so she did the amazing she stood up for the first time (without a table) and walked to him.

She sat down beside him and hugged him (awwww). About 45 seconds later he stopped crying completely.

Isshin and Keitaro looked at each other and nodded, this was working to their advantage.

May 6th- Karin and Yuzu's first birthday

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Karin and Yuzu, Happy Birthday to you!"

"Happy Burthday!" Toushiro shouted clapping his hands.

Karin smiled and literally dug into her devil's food cupcake.

Yuzu picked her cupcake up and ate it slowly.

Karin finished eating quickly and yelled, "Up!Up!"

She ran over to Toushiro and he asked, "Pway ball?"

She nodded and started walking towards the play area before getting intercepted by Ichigo.

"I'm coming too!"

"No." Karin stated

"Why?" his lower lip started trembling (poor Ichigo)

"Fwine," Toushiro said before Karin could say no again.

Ichigo jumped for joy "Yay! I get to play too!"

**When Yuzu was a newborn she was just upset but now if you can guess why she doesn't like Toushiro you get to tell me who she ends up with the due date is January 20th 2011**


	2. Chapter 2

Odd Relationship

December 20th- Toushiro's 2nd Birthday

A loud cry was heard as soon as Toushiro got out of his highchair.

They looked towards the noise they spottted Yuzu crying and Ichigo tossing a giant plastic strawberry in the air behind her.

Before the adults even registered what happened Toushiro ran up to Ichigo and pulled on the strawberry, "Give it back!"

"No, it's mine!"

"No, it's Yuzu's!"

Luckily before things got out of hand Karin ran up and kicked Ichigo in the shin.

Everybody gasped, "Karin be nice to your brother!"

Toushiro took the strawberry and ran over to Yuzu, "Here Yuzu."

Yuzu took the strawberry and stopped crying, then started giggling when Toushiro asked, "Play ball?"

Karin ran up, "Me too!"

Yuzu nodded and walked with them to the play area.

That day Yuzu learned she wasn't the athletic type...by tripping over the ball.

May 6th- Karin and Yuzu's 2nd birthday

Karin got a baby's soccer ball from her Dad, a little athletic outfit from her Mom, and a Play Along Guitar from Toushiro's parents...but something bothered her there was no present from Toushiro.

She ran over to him and held her hands out, "Present!"

He walked close to her and kissed her cheek then ran off to play ball leaving a shocked Karin standing there

Yuzu got a fake cooking set from her Mom, a strawberry hair clip from her Dad, and a Playskool Cash Register from the neighbors but no gift from her Twin.

She ran to her and asked, "Gift?"

Karin ran to her Mom who had the gift she ran back holding a ribbon bracelet. Yuzu put it on and hugged her sister.

That day Karin and Yuzu learned they were the best sisters in the World, Ichigo learned he didn't like Toushiro kissing his sister's cheek, and Toushiro learned to bring a present for Karin unless he wanted to kiss her.

December 20th- Toushiro's 3rd birthday

They were at the amusement park reading the directions sign. When the adults turned around Toushiro, Karin, and Yuzu were missing.

"Toushiro! Karin! Yuzu!" they all shouted

They searched for ten minutes before finally turning a corner to a 6 year old teasing Toushiro about what he looks like.

"L-leave me a-a-alone" Toushiro started crying. The two girls looked back at him then to the 6 year old.

They ran to his legs and started kicking him he fell down but they still continued to kick him.

The parents rushed over and pulled them back. Toushiro stopped crying and tried to hug both girls.

Karin gladly hugged him back but Yuzu turned her back to him.

(I thought you guys were on better terms now? Yuzu: We are but I rufuse to hug him the only reason I helped was cause Karin wanted me to)

For the rest of the day they rode all the rides they were tall enough for...which is not very many.

May 6th- Karin and Yuzu's third birthday

When the Hitsugayas didn't show up they knew something was wrong.

They called their house but no answer

(I know what you're thinking and there's nothing wrong with Toushiro)

Isshin called Keitaro's cell phone, Ring Ring Ri-"Hello?"

"Keitaro, where are you? Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know. We're at the hospital...Machiko was walking out the door when suddenly she started throwing up. The docter hasn't come back yet."

"Hold on we're on our way." Isshin hung up the phone and called "Masaki! Get the kids we're going to the hospital!"

"Is there something wrong?"

"They don't know yet!"

They rounded up the kids and drove to the hospital.

Isshin ran up to the Nurse behind the counter, "What room is Machiko Hitsugaya in?"

The nurse looked through the papers then stated, "107"

They ran to the elevator got to the second floor then ran to room 107.

They all stayed in the room for 15 minutes before the docter came back.

"Machiko Hitsugaya?" he said frowning making everybody think the worst (except the kids)

The docter smiled real big, "Congrats!"

They all looked at him strangly until he said, "You're pregnant!"

Machiko started crying, "H-how far am I-I?"

"About a month."

That day Toushiro found out he was going to have a little brother or sister.

December 22nd- The babies' birth

They were sitting in the waiting for the first time in 3 years and 7 months.

Machiko's water had broke a month early and the docter had said, "It's possible the baby won't survive."

They sat there for hours hoping for good news.

They wouldn't even let Keitaro in the room to see his baby's birth.

The docter came out and yelled, "Family and friends of Machiko Hitsugaya you've got a suprise waiting.

They rushed down the hallway and ran in the room to see Machiko holding two baby girls with white hair and teal eyes.

"Twins," Keitaro whispered

"Name them," Machiko stated

"Yukiko should be one of their name because today is the first day of winter."

"Then the other is Kaida because it means little dragon."

Toushiro rushed to the bedside and smiled real big, "My baby sisters."

May 6- Karin and Yuzu's fourth birthday

"Come on Toushiro! Let's play ball!"

Toushiro was playing with his little sisters who had recently learned to sit up on their own.

Toushiro had been completely ignoring Karin since they were born.

Karin's lip started trembling, "I'm not your friend anymore!"

She ran off crying until she found a corner to hide in.

She sat there for a few minutes before Toushiro came and found her.

Let's just say Yuzu yelled at him...a lot.

"Why are you crying?"

"Cuz of you, you meanie!"

"But,why?"

"Cuz you won't play with me anymore...and it's my birthday!"

Toushiro stood up and helped her up, "Come on let's play ball!"

December 20th-Toushiro's fifth birthday

"I want to back to school!"

Toushiro had taken a liking to Kindergarden

"You can't go back the school closed."

"Well why did it close?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." his parents were trying and failing to get him to stop talking about school.

"Fine I'll just play with Yukiko and Kaida."

Yukiko and Kaida had recently learned how to walk on their own and they usually follow their older brother everywhere but school.

He had taught them to play ball and everything except speak and potty training.

"I love you guys."

May 6th- Karin and Yuzu's fifth birthday

They were in school they watched the usual morning ritual Toushiro sits down at a table everybody move away from that table.

Karin had decided to avoid him during school so everybody wouldn't hate her.

But she had had enough, she walked to the table he sat at. She sat down beside him.

"Hey Toushiro."

The kindergardners watched in amazement that she was brave eneough to talk to _him_.

"Hey Karin where's Yuzu?"

"3,2,1"

Sure enough Yuzu sat down across from them.

Now they were just confused the shyest girl in class wasn't afraid of him. (more like the other way around)

"Thanks Yuzu."

"Just cause I'm helping doesn't mean I like him." she crossed her arms.

That day Toushiro had someone to play with on the playground, Karin. (Yep Yuzu's still avoiding him)

**The contest in the last chapter was won by MeteorLeopard the guy she/I chose will appear in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Odd Relationship

They were starting first grade this year. They were going to make more friends or in Toushiro's case more people scared of him.

Everybody was getting their assigned seats of two to a table.

The teacher started off the day by saying, "To prevent you children from believing that cooties exist I'm sitting boys and girls together."

The class sighed except Karin and Toushiro who were wondering what in the world a cootie was.

"I'm going to place random sheets (they're in two different stacks) with your name on it on the tables. I trust you all know how to read your name?'

They all nodded.

When she got to the 4th table Yuzu's name was put down and beside it was...Hanataro Yamada.

Yuzu thought to herself 'Who's that?'

A boy with black hair and blue eyes walked up to the table.

"Hi I'm H-Hanataro. What's y-your n-name?"

"Hi. I'm Yuzu."

Three tables later the teacher put down Karin and Toushiro.

Karin and Toushiro walked up to the table and to everyones suprise hugged.

"I'm just happy that it's you." Toushiro mumbled

"What was that?" Karin asked

"Oh nothing." there were plenty of other girls in the classroom but they were scared of him or...Yuzu. So he was happy it was Karin.

As soon as everyone was seated the Teacher annouced that they were going to draw a picture of their family and best friend.

Many people knew who to draw but Yuzu didn't know who her best friend was.

She dropped her crayon trying to think of a best friend she relized she needed her crayon for this and bent down to get it.

Although she hit her forehead against the back of Hanataro's head who was picking up her crayon.

"Owww." Yuzu whined while holding her forehead

"S-sorry! Here's your crayon!"

"Thank you...I can't think of a best friend."

Hanataro blinked a few times, "Really? Me either."

"Maybe we could draw each other?"

Hanataro smiled, "Sure!"

Meanwhile Karin was trying to figure out how Toushiro's white hair would show up on white paper.

Karin was staring at her paper trying to it figure out when Toushiro asked, "What's wrong?"

"I can't figure out how to draw your hair." Karin stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh...like this." he took the a black crayon out of the box and drew the outline of his hair and left the rest white.

"Oh that makes sense...let's show the teacher!"

They got up and showed the teacher who said, "You two are great drawers! But are you two really best friends?" she was looking at Toushiro

Karin nodded and kissed Toushiro on the cheek just to prove it.

"Hey! Toushiro! No kissing my sissy!" Yuzu had walked up behind them wanting to show the teacher her drawing.

"I didn't she kissed me...Don't hit me!" Toushiro instinctively hid his face when Yuzu raised her hand.

They all looked at Toushiro, "I was just raising my hand to ask a question."

Toushiro looked at her, "Well you never know with you."

Let's just say that the first graders learned that Yuzu wasn't as shy as she looks...and she has some connection to Toushiro.

**Well this chapter is sort of a filler Chapter showing how Yuzu and Hanataro met and Teacher suspicions also some cuteness of our couple. In the next chapter we will skip to where they are 16 and the real story starts **


	4. Chapter 4

Odd Relationship

Every year when someone would deliberately try to hurt one of them the other would protect them.

When they were in Middle School the kids would tease them about being a couple and they would always deny it...Until today.

"Hey have you ever wondered why Yuzu didn't like me when we were little?" a sixteen year old Toushiro asked.

"I thought it was between you two and I wasn't supposed to know." a sixteen year old Karin answered.

"Well I was just wondering because she's real nice to me now."

"I think she was jealous."

"WHAT!"

"I think she was jealous of you because she had no one to play with...but then she met Hanataro and she's not lonely anymore."

"Oh...is it just me or does it seem like there's something going on between Yuzu and Hanataro."

"You noticed it too? I think Hanataro should just ask her out and get it over with."

"You know I liked it better when we were babies we could do anything we wanted and get away with it...like your 2nd birthday and you demanded for me to give you a present... I still remember the shock written all over your face."

"I don't remember you giving me a present for my second birthday."

Toushiro started searching his pockets for something then stopped and searched his backpack. He ended up pulling a CD labeled Memories out of the front pocket.

"You want to know?" he gave her the CD

"Where did you get this?"

"Our parents secretly videotaped everything from our births til the time we went to Kindergarden."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all I've...promise not to laugh." he glared at her

"Fine I promise."

"I've watched it several times the babies are definately us. The only thing I don't get is they bleeped out some of the adults speaking, once when I was born, then again the first time we met."

"They're hiding something...we'll figure it out eventually."

They walked the rest of the way home and into the Kurosaki household.

As soon as they walked in the house Isshin and Keitaro were in front of them saying, "We need to talk to you two."

The teens shrugged and followed their Dads.

"We been keeping this from you for a long time...You two are engaged."

"WHAT! HOW!" 

"Well we were going to engage all of our children but...Toushiro was a boy so he couldn't be Ichigo's wife...so he needed a wife and it just so happens that two girls were born, You and Yuzu." they pointed at Karin who was trying to hold in her laughter from the thought of Toushiro marrying her brother.

"We waited until you were a few weeks old then tested who had a better reaction to Toushiro. Yuzu cryed and you laughed causing Toushiro to laugh...you two had the longest laughing fit we have ever seen."

"Dad but why?" Karin asked

"Why what?"

"Why were you trying to engage us in the first place."

"You know full well better than anyone that most kids are afraid of Toushiro and want nothing to do with him and the others just want to tease him."

"So you did this because you were afraid Toushiro wouldn't find someone."

(He's still in the room you know)

"And you either you know how your Dad acts would scare off most people leaving you all alone too, Yuzu is truely blessed to have found someone but will he stay once he meets Isshin? Ichigo also has Rukia and he's blessed to have her not be afraid of his family. But you who would you have without Toushiro...no one." (I'd say they are a little tough on the girl)

Karin eyes teared up, "How dare you." and she ran off to her room.

"Was that nessacary Dad?" Toushiro asked worried about Karin

"I guess I got a little carried away." Keitaro sighed

"Ya think?" Toushiro accused then rushed up the stairs.

He stopped in front of Karin and Yuzu's bedroom door to hear sobbing on the other side.

He took deep breath and knocked.

"Go Away!"

"Karin it's me. Look I'm not happy about this either but we have to talk about it."

"No!"

Toushiro opened the door anyway and immediately wished he hadn't

Karin was on her bed crying her eyes out.

"Karin..." Toushiro whispered in shock


	5. Chapter 5

Odd Relationship

Karin looked up from her pillow to meet concerned teal eyes.

"Karin...come here." he sighed as he opened his arms trying desperately to comfort her.

She jumped to him and clung to his shirt, "Y-your Dad d-didn't have to b-be so h-harsh."

Toushiro sighed, "That's how you know he's related to me." (What?)

"Huh? You're not at all like that."

Toushiro nervously laughed, "I forgot you haven't seen my protective side only my defenseless one."

"What do you mean?"

"No one ever bothers anyone I love so I don't have to defend them. But when it comes to being teased I'm defenseless. My Dad has a short temper...like me and it doesn't help when he's afraid someone's gonna walk out on me."

"Are you taking his side?" she asked angrily

"No I was just pointing things out I'm still on your side. He had no right to say you would have no one with out me...in fact I'm positive that if I died or left, you would find someone else in a heartbeat it's easy for you to make friends."

"I would not! I would not just replace you like that!" she hugged him tightly.

"I know...you're not like that. I just think that if it weren't for me you'd probably have more friends probably even a boyfriend..."

(Has he been thinking this over the comprehendable years of his life?)

"Stop! STOP! It's not right for you to think that it's your fault I don't have many friends. I have the ones that matter the rest of them are jerks! I have you and my soccer team and they all think you're amazing. That's why I made friends with them because they're not like the jerks who make fun of you."

Yuzu ran in the living room and exictedly asked, "Where's Karin?"

"In her room but..." but she was already gone.

Yuzu burst into their room to see Karin clinging to Toushiro's shirt and Toushiro sittin g on her bed, "Am I interrupting something?"

The two teens looked up and jumped to opposite sides of the room yelling, "No!"

Yuzu giggled, "Anyway I wanted to tell you it finally happened."

"What happened?"

"I asked Hanataro out and he said yes!" Yuzu started jumping up and down around the room.

"WHAT! YUZU'S GOT A BOYFRIEND COME GIVE ME A HUG!" said girl ran down the stairs obeying her Dad.

Karin and Toushiro looked at each other then back at the door then burst out laughing.

They rolled on the floor for a few minutes before stopping and getting serious again.

"So what are we going to do about this marriage thing?" Karin asked

"I don't know I guess we just get used to it because there's no way they're letting us back out."

"We're not going to let this ruin our friendship!" Karin stated

"Right! Hey I've got practice soon you want to come with me?"

"Practice for what? And where is it?"

"You'll see it's in the Park at night so nobody gets hurt but me."

"You practice by yourself? And get hurt? How does that work?"

"No silly I train with other people and magic medic so it doesn't look like anyone is hurt."

"So a medic magically heals you so it doesn't look like anyone's hurt. Count me in!"

"One rule if I get hurt don't intervene these people might not see you and end up hurting you."  
"OK rule remembered."

A few minutes later they had left the house saying they were going for a walk. Before leaving though, Toushiro went in his house and came back out with something on his back.

"Toushiro is that a sword?"

Toushiro looked over his shoulder and drew his sword, "Yeah, Why?"

"You the one who cowers in front of mere bullies have a sword?"

"You'll see I've endured worse last time I came to practice I ended up with a hole in my stomach and a injured leg."  
"When did you go last?"

Toushiro smirked, "Yesterday yet I'm not in the hospital. I told you the medic was magic."

Karin gaped, "You know I bet you didn't even get hurt. I'll be watching for injuries."  
"O.K. you won't be prepared though cause I'm late and I know they're mad I can feel their battle aura from here."

"Battle aura?"

"Yeah I'll explain later."

They walked into the middle of the park and Toushiro called out randomly, "Who am I fighting today Yoruichi?"

"Someone. But you'll have to find me first."

"Karin wait here you won't get hurt."

"Did I hear you say Karin isn't that the girl you were trying to get stronger for. You brought her with you? Did you tell her to stay out of my way."

Karin eyes widened when Toushiro said, "Yes ,yes, and yes... Now quit standing in the air it's creepy!"

Toushiro jumped in to a tree and jumped to the air above where he was standing.

He swiped his sword and fell to the ground in a roll.

"Found you."

Karin watched in awe as something blurred in front of him it was moving so fast.

"Ah so you did which means...Hey Kisuke! the brat's ready to fight."

Urahara jumped out of a tree nearby, "About time... I'll try not to hurt your little girlfriend seeing as you brought her along." he said fakely.

"If you lay one finger on her so help me God I will..."

"You will what start getting good at fighting cause where you are now you suck."

"Too bad I suck I can't put my spirit in my blade but I also know how to control it making me even more dangerous."

"Oh really?" Urahara disappeared and reappeared beside Karin he took out his sword and held it to her neck.

Toushiro diappeared and reappeared beside him with his sword drawn, "Do you _want_ that arm cut off?" he growled

Urahara smirked

**Oh My Gosh! What will happen next does Urahara know something we don't...probably it being him. Oh well this was an interesting thought... My story The Soul Reaper Academy it was really random because I was just sitting on my bed thinking about Watermelon (don't ask) then all of a sudden I have to write this and so I did.**


	6. Chapter 6

Odd Relationship

Urahara smirked, "The medics will just heal it back up."

Toushiro scowled, "I'll be sure to tell them not to." still pointing his sword at Urahara's arm.

"It's their job." Urahara laughed, "And like you would even get a hit in...I'm always the one slashing you up not the other way around."

Urahara smirked but then quickly removed the look off his face when his arm was 's eyes widened as she saw the blood run down his arm.

"It may be their job to heal us but I'm serious if you lay one finger on Karin I'll kill you!"

Karin glanced over at him as a light blue aura surrounded him.

"Kisuke run! he's letting his spiritual pressure loose!" Yoruichi yelled from the trees.

Urahara's eyes widen as he saw Toushiro raise his sword,

"Stop! What's going on I don't understand!" it came from Karin

They all looked at her, "I'll explain later now run! Or I might hurt you too!" Toushiro yelled while holding a hurt look on his face.

"You're really serious?" Karin asked

Toushiro nodded, "Now run I don't want to hurt you." he whispered

Karin ran over to the nearest trees to watch the battle. She was startled when she heard an all too familar voice say, "What are you doing here it's dangerous?"

"What are you doing here Yukiko...Kaida?"

"We're supposed to be here we have to heal them."

"You two are the medics? Wow how do you do it?"

Yukiko and Kaida sighed, "Our whole family has either healing or snow blading as a special power...we were born with two different healings like our Mom and Dad but Toushiro he was born with snow blading like our grandpa."

Karin blinked, "How do you know what you're born with? I mean not that I don't believe you or else we wouldn't be out here."

Yukiko looked at her brother, "Hey big bro! Stop getting injured it annoying healing deep wounds!" (Me: Are you avoiding the subject? Yukiko: Nooooo...Maybe.)

"You know unless I have a motive I'l get cut! So someone give me a motive!" Toushiro yelled back.

Karin smirked, "I'll never speak to you again if you don't win!"

"What! You're kidding right!"

"No way!"

"Then I guess this is a life and death situation...I can't have my future wife never speaking to me! I would have to deal with it everyday I couldn't just ignore it!"

"Shut Up! No one else is supposed to know!" Karin growled but it soon turned into a smile when Toushiro started fighting better.

"Who says no one is supposed to know we're supposed to get used to it right so we'll have to tell people! Married people don't go around saying oh we're not married we're not even in a relationship do they!"

"Fine you win but if you go around telling everyone I will kick you...if you know what I mean."

Yukiko interrupted, "What are you two arguing about?"

Karin blinked a few times, "Our engagement."

"Oh so he..."

"Shut up! No I did not Dad arranged it I still didn't do anything!" Toushiro yelled before she could finish

"But you promised!" Yukiko whined.

"Now I'm curious what are you two arguing about?" Karin asked

"Big Br..."

"If you tell her I will go to the hospital instead of you healing me!"

"That is not fair!"

They watched as Toushiro got stabbed in the stomach coughing up blood.

Then as Urahara fell to the ground as his legs were cut.

Toushiro fell as he tried to stumble to his sisters and Karin.

"Big Brother/Toushiro!" Karin and the twins yelled.

The twins rushed to him and started healing his wounds.

Karin just stood there watching as the same blue light that emitted from Toushiro's body came from the girls' hands making his wounds disappear.

Toushiro mumbled into the ground, "Don't tell her it would make things worse."

Then he passed out getting confused looks from the girls.

Yukiko and Kaida walked to Karin saying, "He's fine but he's tired out it seems he was really desperate to win this fight."

Karin stepped back, 'It can't be because I wouldn't talk to him... can it' she thought to herself

"Now we have to heal Urahara...Could you help our brother back home?"

Karin nodded as she went to pick him up. It took her a while but she finally managed to pick him up piggy back.

She was walking back to his house when one of the bullies from school spotted them.

"Hey! If it isn't freakette and freak boy! What are you doing out this late at night?"


	7. Chapter 7

Odd Relationship

"None of your business!" Karin yelled.

"All I want to know is why you're out here...and why are you carrying the freak." the bully, Daisuke, pursuaded

"Ummmm..." Karin started running obviously not wanting to explain to the bully.

After a few minutes of running Toushiro woke up.

Toushiro blinked a few times then lifted his head up seeing he was moving.

He looked at the person who was carrying him and nearly fell off her back, "Wha...Why are you carrying me?"

Karin smirked, "Because you passed out and sisters told me to get you home...Also the people at school will probably know about this tomorrow."

"How? Why?"

"Because I ran into Daisuke and instead of denying things I ran." Karin looked down and blushed.

Toushiro sighed, "Well since I'm awake now can I walk on my own?"

Karin smiled, "It's your choice."

Toushiro blushed dark dark red.

"Oh yeah! What were you and sisters arguing about?"

Toushiro's blush deepened, "N-none of Y-your business."

"Well I was obviously the subject of the argument so I think I deserve to know."

"Let's just say if I told you...it would mess up our friendship completely."

Karin sighed, "You'll have to tell me one day...can Iat least know why you were so desperate to win that battle?"

Toushiro still not getting off her back sighed, "I didn't want you to stop talking to me."

"I hoped that wasn't the case."

"Hm? Why?"

"Because that means I'm responsible for you tiring yourself out."

"I wouldn't have tired myself out if it wasn't important to me..."

"Hey I just thought of something that's going to make a problem! When you get married you have to kiss to seal the deal so that means..."

"I know what it means! just stop talking about it before it gets worse!" Toushiro was holding his nose trying to stop it from bleeding.

"What get worse? And I thought you wanted to walk on your own?" Karin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing nothing at all. And I think I'll stay where I'm at." Toushiro had sucessfully stopped his nose from bleeding.

Then Yukiko and Kaida slid out of an alley way in front of them, "Big Brother if you don't tell her now we will!"

Toushiro raised an eyebrow, "You sure want want to mess up my only friendship?"

"It won't mess it up if it's mutual."

"But I already know it's not..."

"I'M TIRED OF THIS! WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Yukiko smirked, "See the longer you keep it from the angrier she gets."

Kaida smiled, "Hey Karin-chan do you "like" big brother?"

"Where did that come from?"

Toshiro blushed deep deep red as he ran in the other direction.

"Well of course I like him we wouldn't be best friends if I didn't." Karin smiled

"That's not what I meant I meant do you like like him?" Kaida stressed like

Karin blushed, "I...I don't know...I need time to think... Oh! Wait a minute! Does have anything to do with what you were arguing about?"

"It's not our job to tell you why don't you ask big brother? I'm not so sure he'll tell you but it's worth a try."

The next day Karin tried to get Toushiro's attention in science class, "Hey I have a question..."

Toushiro jolted to a standing position, "Mr. Mina! I don't feel good."

He ran out of the classroom, Karin got up and ran after him.

She caught his arm a little way from the classroom, "Look I was just going to ask..."

"I know what you were going to ask! You were going to ask why my sisters asked you if you like me!"

The bell rang and teens flooded out of the classroom surrounding them.

"How did you know? And why?"

"My sisters told me...And I'm not going to tell you! I can't it's not possible!"

"Ugghhh! I hate you! Why don't you tell me anything!" she was about to stomp away but then she saw Toushiro cover his ears and stumble backwards towards the open window.

"Toushiro you're gonna fall..." she stated concerned.

"Not fall...jump! If you hate me then I'm going home and I'm staying there!" Toushiro stumbled back once more.

The students gasped as he stepped onto the window ledge and jumped.

"Toushiro! I didn't mean it!" Karin yelled but Toushiro had already jumped out the window.

Karin rushed to the window and jumped.

Toushiro llooked up and yelled, "Stupid! You should already know physical damage doesn't do much to me! But you this fall could kill you!"

"So what! I can't be worried about you?"

"No you can't cause if you do you do stupid things like jump out windows!"

"Hey! You jumped first!"

"But I had a reason! Oh never mind come over here so you don't get hurt!"

They reached out their hands. Toushiro grabbed Karin's hand and pulled her into him.

As they neared the ground Toushiro used his spiritual pressure to land safely.

Daisuke gasped, "First I see her carrying him then they're both jumping out a window?"

The student body looked at him, "HUH!"

"Oh... that's what I was forgeting to tell the student body...Anyway I was taking a walk last night around 11:30 and I saw Karin carrying the freak on her back. I asked why and she ran."

The students decided he was telling the truth and yelled, "What is going on between those two?"

They looked back out to see Toushiro bending over and Karin getting on his stood back up and walked off campus.

"What the..." the students mumbled

Toushiro sighed as Karin asked for the billionth time why his sissters asked her that but this time he said, "If you keep asking I'll leave you in school next time I leave."

"Fine...but I'll find out sooner or later..."


	8. Chapter 8

Odd Relationship

Toushiro was carrying Karin through the park because it was only 11:00 A.M and there was nothing to do.

They were waiting for 3:00 because Karin had soccer practice at 3:15 she may have skipped school but she still had to go to practice.

"Hey? Do you really...hate me?" Toushiro gulped.

"No you didn't hear me did you?"

"Hear you when?"

"When you were going to jump I yelled I didn't mean it...in attempt to keep you from jumping."

"Hey I may not know why your sisters asked me if I liked you but...why didn't they ask you anything?"

Toushiro blushed, "They already know my answer."

"And what is your answer?"

"I...I don't think I should answer that."

"And why not?"

"Just cause I can't." Toushiro laughed at her pouting face.

Yukiko and Kaida appeared out of nowhere, "Gosh you guys are so obvious."

"What are you doing skipping school!" Toushiro yelled.

"This is lunch period we're allowed to leave we still have 30 minutes." Yukiko shrugged.

"What do you mean we're obvious?"

Kaida's eyes widened, "He still hasn't told you?" she ended with a glare at her brother.

"Told me what?"

"What we were arguing about!"

"Oh...No he refuses to tell me."

They all looked at Toushiro who was blushing majorly.

"I still want to know what you meant by we're obvious." Karin looked at Yukiko.

"I mean you guys look like a couple."

"What?"

"He's carrying you around, you're skipping school, the way you guys look at each other..."

"Hey I understand I...never mind what do you mean the way **we** look at each other?"

"Oh only that you both have a lovestruck face on when you look at each other."

"Hold up... _Both_?" Karin started, "I can't see my face so I have no I idea what I look like...but Toushiro?"

"Yeah...him more than you. Geez are you really that dense?"

Karin tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"She means we've all been giving you hints but you haven't figured it out yet...I'm glad for that." Toushiro sighed.

Karin looked at the girls, "Wait did you say it was your lunch class?"

The girls nodded

"Oh no. Toushiro! Back to school we've been talking way too long. It's probably 2:15 by now."

The girls blinked and ran back to class hoping they weren't late.

Toushiro started running back to the highschool, he got there just as everyone started to wonder why Karin wasn't at practice.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late I kinda was off campus."

Karin got dressed in her soccer uniform and began taking her role as captain.

When she got to one on one she saw that her team was making easy points.

"Stop! You have to actually fight for the ball! If you don't the other person will get a point. Someone toss me a ball!"

Karin smirked, "Hey Toushiro?"

The team looked at her like she was crazy because Toushiro wasn't standing there anymore.

"Get. Out. . Tree. And. Get. Down. Here." Karin laughed as everyone looked around at the trees.

"Which tree am I in? Answer that and I'll come down."

The team looked around trying to find the tree he was in."

Karin dropped the ball searching for something, "Now where was it? Aha!"

She found the tree with her name carved into it and started to climb.

The team stared at her as she climbed the tree.

"Found you!" they heard.

Toushiro jumped to the ground dusting off his pants.

"Now...why do you want me out of the tree?"

Karin ran back over to the soccer ball, "One on One!"

Toushiro smirked, "I thought you'd never ask."

The team members scoffed and yelled, "You think you can beat our captain? You're awesome and all but not that awesome!"

Toushiro laughed, "You'll see."

He ran over to her and as soon as the game started he stole the ball, kicking it into the net.

Karin blinked, "No! Bad Toushiro! No showing off!"

Toushiro laughed, "I guess it's not as hard to be good at it when you get stabbed in the stomach everyday."

"I guess not... Oh well just go easy on me ok."

"Sure."

From then on it was she got a point he got a point. Toushiro won because he scored the first point."

Karin trying to catch her breath leaned on Toushiro while Toushiro just stood there flabbergasted.

The team had stayed there watching amazed. Then Toushiro saw the sky, "Crap! I'm going to be late!" he started running towards his house.

"I'll tell them why you were late!" Karin started running towards the park.

The team stood there wondering what just happened.

"Just talk to my sisters until I get there!"

"Ok!"


	9. Chapter 9

Odd Relationship

Karin ran into the park yelling, "Yukiko!Kaida!Yoruichi!Urahara!"

They all came from behind a tree, "Yes Karin?"

Karin sighed "I'm the reason for Toushiro's hold up we were playing soccer and forgot the time."

They nodded, "We know we were spying on you well except Yukiko and Kaida."

Yukiko and Kaida smiled, "We suppose he told you to talk to us until he got here?"

Karin nodded and gulped, "Yeah I want to know what you guys were talking about earlier about me being dense."

Yukiko shook her head, "That's his job to tell you we may have known for...6 years but he doesn't want us to tell you."

"Oh come on he tells you guys willingly but he won't even slip up around me!"

"That's because I'm careful...and you're wrong I slip up a lot." Toushiro appeared out of no where.

Kaida nodded, "Yeah we were there when he slipped up today!"

Yukiko giggled, "Yeah he almost gave it all away when we were talking about the way you guys look at each other."

"Shut up! It's not that easy to hide things when you guys go around giving hints out like candy."

"We don't like candy so why would we have it in the first place?"

"It's just a metaphor!"

Karin stared at the twins, "You don't like candy?"

Toushiro, Yukiko, and Kaida yelled, "Candy's Nasty! Only Coconut cake is Good!"

Karin smirked, "That explains a lot."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that I was wondering why Toushiro always had Coconut Cake at his birthday parties. Now I know...you guys don't like sweets and coconut cake if prepared correctly is not sweet... right?"

"Oh sure you remember what kind of cake I eat but you don't remember your 2nd birthday?"

"Exactly! I still haven't watched the DVD."

"Well when you feel like it your 2nd birthday is clip number 7."

Yukiko and Kaida looked at their older brother, "Wow we knew you watched it a lot but remembering which clip it is, is just creepy!"

"What! It's my favorite clip!" Toushiro blushed.

"It was just a kiss on the cheek get over it." Yukiko waved him off.

Toushiro's blush darkened, "Do you want me to show your baby pictures to those two boys, what were their names, Haruko and Jiro?"

"DON'T BRING THEM INTO THIS!" the twins yelled.

"Oh sure you can give...you know what I'm not even finishing that sentence."

"Again with slip ups!" Yukiko shook her head

Yoruichi sighed "We have an hour and there's no training to do so how bout we play truth or dare? You know to pass time instead of arguing?"

"Sure!" everyone chimed in except Toushiro, they all looked at him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Truths give away to much and by what's going through my sisters minds the dares would give me a nosebleed."

"Please for me!" Karin whined.

"Fine." Toushiro sighed in defeat.

"We'll start with Yoruichi. Yoruichi who do you want to pursue?"

"Toushiro"

"Truth."

"Are you happy about the situation you're in right now?"

"NO."

"Toushiro's turn!"

"Karin."

"Dare."

"Uhhh... I dare you to tell the next person that walks by that you see dead people."

Karin walked up to the guys that walked by and did as told.

"Karin's turn!"

"Yukiko."

"Dare."

"I dare you tell everybody here the name of the guy you like."

Yukiko blushed, "Haruko Saiga."

"Yukiko's turn!"

"Urahara."

"Dare."

"Kiss Yoruichi."

Urahara leant over and kissed Yoruichi catching her offguard.

"Urahara's turn!"

"Kaida."

"Truth."

"What is your hobby?"

"Reading."

"Kaida's turn!"

"Karin."

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

Karin blushed as everyone looked at her. "Ah man! I just decided today!Can I skip this one?"

"You have to answer my allternative."

"And what is that?"

"What's the answer to our question."

Every body looked confused except Yukiko, Kaida, and Karin

"It's a...yes." Karin answered blushing deeply


	10. Chapter 10

Odd Relationship

Yukiko and Kaida stood up, "Ok bye guys! Karin and us have some girl talking to do!"

They grabbed Karin by the arms and dragged her in the opposite direction.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Karin shouted

"We have to know how you decided that!" Yukiko answered.

"Oh...You don't have to drag me I'll walk." Karin sighed.

They let go of her as she stood up and started walking.

They walked off leaving Toushiro, Yoruichi, and Urahara staring in the direction they walked.

"What was that about?" Toushiro mumbled

"I have no idea my friend," Urahara chuckled nervously

"I know what it was about." Yoruichi spoke.

"Really?" the boys questioned

"Yeah but I can't tell you it's girls only...but I bet Toushiro can get it out of Karin."

"Huh!" Toushiro asked suprised.

"Oh my God. You're just as dense as she is." Yoruichi shook her head.

"Oh well why don't you just follow them if your that curious?" Urahara asked Toushiro

Toushiro stood up and walked in the other direction.

"Ugh! I can't believe him!" Toushiro stomped back to his house, "I can't believe he thought I would spy on my best friend!...and my sisters!"

Meanwhile Yukiko, Kaida, and Karin had finally stopped at the Middle school.

"So you decided you liked our brother?"

Karin blushed and scratched the back of her head, "Ummmm, Y-yeah I d-did."

Kaida laughed at her nervous antics, "Don't worry we won't tell him...So how did you decide?"

Karin took a deep breath, "I watched how I reacted to each and evey thing when I was around him. First I felt like there was something wrong with me when he ran away from me. Then I thought I was going to cry when I told him I hated him. Next I felt incredibly guilty when he jumped out the window right then and there I thought well if he's going to kill himself I'm going too. Finally I decided when he saved me from the deadly fall from the window, he had hugged me close to him and I felt...at peace like nothing could hurt me."

Yukiko and Kaida smirked just like their brother, "Yep you definately like him...but act like it around him. If anything he has to make the first move."

"Huh?" Karin confusedly stated

"Oh nothing just don't act like you like him. He has too many fears he needs to man up and face them. So act normal around like you did before." The twins stated together.

"Ok I get it now." Karin sighed slightly disappointed that she couldn't show her feelings

Yukiko and Kaida started to turn around when Karin remembered something, "Hey since you guys dragged me here can you explain more of snow healing and snow blading?"

Yukiko and Kaida turned back around, "We thought you'd never ask...Well anyway we are called Dragon children. Our ancesters were snow dragons as odd as that sounds. Somehow billion of years ago the first one of snow children was born she was raised by the dragons. She was tought all her life that fire dragons were the enemy and to stay away from them at all cost. But just recently they disobeyed that ancient law, the two descendants fell in love got married and ahd three kids. If you haven't guessed yet the kids are Toushiro and us. As you asked before of how we tell who's got what power...well our inner spirits have different forms. When our power awakens our inner spirit comes out in the shape of a snowflake, fire, or a dragon. Our inner souls have different names and have personalities reflected on ours."

(Monologue much or whatever it is)

Yukiko smirked again, "My inner soul is named Hakuran. He is very blunt, stubborn, and sometimes threatening. He comes out of my body frequently because he loves attention unlike me. In fact I think I could show you to him."

She got a blank look in her eyes and soon a Snowflake shaped light appeared from her body.

She got the feeling back in her eyes as it disappeared, "Sorry he'll only show you his reflection.

Kaida smiled, "My inner soul is named Kaia. She is shy, sometimes annoying and very quiet. Although being shy she shows the people I'm close to her reflection. She been completely out of my body quite a few times two. I'll get her reflection she's not a snowflake she's a blue fire."

Kaida smiled as the reflection of a blue fire surrounded her. It shrunk back into her and she opened her eyes.

"Wow what's Toushiro's inner soul like?" Karin asked excitingly.

Kaida and Yukiko looked at each other suprised, "We don't know all we know is his name is Hyourinmaru, he's a dragon and he only been out of Toushiro's body once."

Karin blinked, "Did you say Hyourinmaru? And when was the time he came out of Toushiro's body?"

"Yeah...and Toushiro was 12 when he came out." Kaida blinked

"Is it possible for your souls to invade other peoples dreams?" Karin asked still kind of excited

"Yeah it is, why?"

"Does Hyourinmaru happen to be a big ice dragon with gleaming red eyes?" Karin asked getting more excited

"From how Toushiro talks yeah he is. How did you know?" Yukiko asked curiously

Karin smiled, "I've met him before! He seems to take a liking to me. One second I was dreaming about soccer then all of a sudden a big ice dragon appeared and called my name. I asked his name and he said Hyourinmaru...but he disappeared a few minutes later."

"That's why it took so long for him to come back." Kaida mumbled

"I think you should tell Toushiro this." Yukiko stated but Karin was already gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Odd Relationship

Karin ran home and instantly saw Yuzu and Hanatarou kissing at the front door.

She waited until Hanatarou left stumbling and majorly blushing then she walked up to Yuzu

"Now how did you do that? I figured with how shy he is it would take forever for him to kiss you." Karin asked

Yuzu smiled real big, "He didn't kiss me I kissed him! It took a while for me to gather up the courage but I finally did!"

Karin sighed, "Be lucky Yuzu you can show your feelings."

"What do you mean?" Yuzu pouted

"Nothing just I'm not _allowed _to show mine." Karin sighed remembering why, it was a good reason and she kind of agreed Toushiro did have a lot of doubts she just didn't know what about.

"I didn't know you _had_ a boyfriend." Yuzu put her hands on her hips.

"Dad didn't tell you? Well no I don't have a boyfriend...I have a fiance." Karin smiled remembering why she had run back home.

"Really! Who? I'm so happy for you!" Yuzu jumped for joy.

"Its Toushiro...and it's not what you think it's arranged." Karin laughed at the suprise on her face.

"I don't know whether to be happy for you or feel bad for you because it's so awkward." Yuzu stated.

"I don't know either." Karin sighed again, "Speaking of which I have to talk to him so bye."

She ran inside and up to her and Yuzu's room. She ran to the window and opened it.

She grabbed a bead from Yuzu's curtains and through it at Toushiro's window. (Their rooms are across from each other)

She waited a few seconds before Toushiro opened his window,

"Toushiro! Guess What!" Karin said excitedly

Toushiro was a little taken back, she hadn't been this happy since she made Captain of the soccer team, "What?" he smiled

"I know Hyourinmaru!" Karin smiled real big.

Toushiro's eyes widened, "How..."

"Well when we were 12 and you first got your powers. Do you remember that it took several minutes for Hyourinmaru to come back?"

Toushiro nodded his eyes still widened and his mouth slightly open.

"Well guess where he was! He was invading my dreams! He seemed to take a liking to me." Karin laughed as Toushiro face palmed.

"Shut...up." Toushiro mumbled.

Karin's eyes widened, "What?"

Toushiro looked back up at her, "Oh, not you I was talking about Hyourinmaru. He won't shut up. How do you know all this information anyway?"

"Oh your sisters told me. But I already knew Hyourinmaru so when they said his name I asked if it was possible for your guys' inner souls to invade other peoples dreams. They said yeah so I asked how old were you when he left and they said 12. Then I asked what he looked like it turns out it was him in my dreams when I was 11."

"Speaking of which what were you three talking about?" Toushiro raised an eyebrow.

Karin blushed, "Ummm...What I decided on their question...and your guys' background."

Toushiro nodded, "Mkay."

"Hey, do you think that Hyourinmaru will leave your body again?"

"I doubt it. I tried to get him to leave once so I could see what he looked like...he told me he would only leave if the right person asked. You know you're the only person who's ever seen him? He only let's me see his eyes...but I know that he's an ice dragon because his reflection is blue and a dragon shape."

"Well I was wondering if I could see him? And wouldn't seeing his reflection count as seeing him?" Karin asked awkwardly

"No it wouldn't count as seeing him because it's only the shape and color of his form. I can't guarantee he'll come out but I can try." Toushiro sighed and closed his eyes.

Soon a blue light emitted from Toushiro, like when he was fighting. He opened his eyes to reveal they were the same color, his body jerked forward and a huge dragon flew into the sky above their houses.

Toushiro blinked a few times then looked up at him, he turned around and called, "Mom! Dad! Come here!"

Karin climbed out on her balcony and started climbing the ladder to the roof.

"Hey wait! I'm coming too!" Toushiro jumped out of his window to her balcony.

Toushiro's parents came rushing in his room to find him climbing the neighbor's ladder.

They rushed to the window and jumped after him.

When they got to the roof they were suprised to see Karin hugging an ice dragon.

"Hyourimaru..." Machiko mumbled.

"That's right, Mom. This is Hyourinmaru." Toushiro smiled

"There's one thing I don't understand if Hyourinmaru left Toushiro's body, you guys were sure to rush in right?" Karin looked over at them

They nodded, "Yeah if he leaves Toushiro's body for too long Toushiro will die."

Karin eye's widened, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. But back to the point, Toushiro said I was the only one that has ever seen him, because he invaded my dreams. But how come you guys didn't see him when he went back to Toushiro?"

Toushiro sighed, "I had passed out from being on the edge of death...and they had left searching for Hyourinmaru. He had returned at that point."

Karin gasped, "I almost killed you just by talking to him..."

Hyourinmaru snorted and everyone looked at him, "You didn't almost kill him I did for not returning." the deep voice of Hyourinmaru said

She gave a worried look at Toushiro, "How long does it usually take?"

"Well last time it took 10 minutes before I passed out but I was only 12 and weak...don't worry if we wait too long you'll kn..." Toushiro fell to the ground gripping his head

"Idiot. The more power you have the less time you can survive without it...I guess that means you have a lot of power because it has only been 3 minutes." Keitaro mumbled

"Well then help me!" Toushiro yelled obviously in pain.

They all looked at Hyourinmaru, "I don't want to leave the girl." He looked at Karin

"Look Hyourinmaru I love ya and all but I definately don't want Toushiro to die so please!" her eyes were tearing up.

"Does his life really mean that much to you?" Hyourinmaru sighed

Karin nodded

"Well then I guess I have no choice...I had no choice anyway even though he is a stubborn brat, I have taken a liking to him. But now I have even less of a choice because I share his feelings as well and I can't let the girl we l..."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE IF I AM DIEING NOBODY'S TELLING HER BUT ME! AGREED!" they all looked at Toushiro

"You are such a stubborn brat! But really Agreed if it means that much to you." Hyourinmaru sighed

Hyourinmaru dived back into Toushiro's body causing him to pass out.

"Why'd he pass out?" Karin asked.

"Sudden power gain." Keitaro answered

"Ummm if it's alright wih you can I spend the night at your house...I kind of want to be there when he wakes up..."

Machiko smiled, "You've never been in our house have you? And you can if it's okay with your parents."

"You're right I haven't...and I'll go ask." Karin jumped back down to her balcony.

**Guys if you don't review I will stop writing and that would suck because there's something big coming up in the next chapter.**

**I don't have very much patience and it's not very fun to write when I don't have people supporting the story.**

**Thank you to every one who has reviewed and I'm sorry if I quit writing but I need inspiration and reviews are my inspiration so please review.**

**If I get 5 reviews on this chapter I will update until then I will stay quiet**


	12. Chapter 12

Odd Relationship

Karin ran downstairs, "Hey Dad! Mom! Can I spend the night at Toushiro's?"

"We'll have granchildren soon! Yes! Yes you can!" Isshin cried

Masaki narrowed her eyes at her husband, "Why do you want to spend the night?"

Karin smiled, "Toushiro fainted and I want to be there when he wakes up."

Masaki smiled, "It's ok with me go get your school clothes."

Karin ran back upstairs and grabbed her stuff. After she had everything ready she dashed out the door with a quick, "Bye!"

Yuzu smiled as she left, "She's so happy..."

Karin ran to their dorr and knocked, "I see they agreed." Maciko smiled as she opened the door.

Karin nodded, "Yeah and I have all my stuff so I won't have to go back in the morning."

Machiko stepped out of the doorway, "Well welcome to our house."

Karin walked in and looked around, They were in the kitchen/living room. Basically everything was blue,white,or black the rest was wood. On the right side of the room was a white fridge, a black stove and white and blue cabinets. On the other side of the room there was a wooden table with 6 chairs, A white couch which was in front of a wooden T.V set and a big black T.V.

"Wow..." Karin mumbled

"Keitaro let me design this room if he designed our bedroom. It's all red, black and wood. The kids designed their own rooms. The girls' room one half is white and the other is blue. Toushiro's room is white, blue, and black like in here."

"Where will I be sleeping?" Karin asked turning around to face Machiko

"We prefer if our guests don't sleep on the couch, Yukiko and Kaida crowd their rooms, and I'm sure you don't want to sleep in the same room as me and Keitaro...so I guess you'll be sleeping in Toushiro's room."

Karin blushed, "O-ok. Can I put my stuff up there then?"

"Upstairs, First door on the right. Be quiet though he's still passed out." Machiko smiled

Karin blushed deeper as she started walking towards the stairs.

When she reached the top Yukiko was already there, "Hey Karin! What are you doing here?"

"Yukiko...I'm spending the night." Karin smiled

"Sleeping in big brother's room?" Yukiko raised an eyebrow.

Karin blushed again, "How'd you know?"

"The other two rooms are crowded...You do know Mama checks everybody's room at nine to make sure we're all in bed...she won't settle for you sleeping in the floor."

"What! B-but that means..." Karin blushed deeper

"It means you'll be sharing a bed with big brother...unless you sneak out of the bed after nine, but you don't want to be disrespectful of our family rule: Everybody sleeps in a bed, do you?"

Karin shook her head and sighed, "I guess not...but boy is it going to be awkward."

Yukiko smiled, "Have fun!"

Karin blushed very very very dark red.

Yukiko walked around her and went downstairs, "Good thing Mama that that is a rule or Toushiro would tell her she didn' have to sleep in his bed."

Machiko grinned, "I know we are so smart."

Karin walked to Toushiro's door. She paused then opened his door, as soon as she opened it she saw that his walls were dark blue, his ceiling was white, and he had hard wood flooring. His bedside table, his bedframe and T.V stand (which was in front of his bed) were black, the T.V was small and whiteframed. To the left of the door (When entering) the was a wooden desk with papers scattered everywhere, and a book light.

She looked back at his bed, he was facing the door sleeping (passed out) curled up in white sheets, and a big blue comforter, his pillows were blue clashing with his hair. He was breathing evenly out of his mouth, a sure sign that he was sleeping (passed out).

(That was a good description of his room right? Karin: it was a bit long don't you think Me: too bad this is what I imagined)

Karin walked to the desk and sat her bag down next to it.

She turned the book light on low careful not to wake him up and picked up one of the papers.

It was titled "Songs that remind Me of 'Her'"

The songs were: (You don't have to read the list if you don't want to the point is they're romantic)

Smile (by Uncle Kracker)

Beautiful Soul (Jesse McCartney...don't kill me)

(Think of any romantic song you get the point there are lots so think of lots of romantic songs)

She looked at the other papers on the desk they were the lyrics of the songs.

"Whoever he likes he must like her _a lot_ or else he wouldn't put this much time into these." Karin mumbled.

"No..." Toushiro was talking in his sleep, "Don't tell her that's my job."

"Huh?" Karin walked to the side his bed. His face looked worried.

Karin glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table. It read 8:55, she ran over to her bag and pulled her pajamas out.

She opened the door to Machiko, "Where's the bathroom?" Machiko smiled and pointed at the door behind her.

"Thanks!" Karin ran into the room and quickly changed into her Mickey Mouse pants and black top. (If you're confused on what they look like send me a private message with your email in it and I'll email a picture to you)

She rushed back into Toushiro's room and figured Machiko had already left.

She relized Toushiro was on the edge of the bed and she would have to somehow get over him to the other side of the bed.

She squeezed between the T.V stand and the bed then climbed into the farside of the bed.

She eventually fell asleep under the covers.

A few minutes later Toushiro rolled over and woke up. He came face to face with Karin.

He blushed and jumped back causing him to fall in the floor and for her to wake up.

"Owwwww." Toushiro groaned.

Karin smiled but still said, "Geez Toushiro I just fell asleep like 5 minutes ago."

"Sorry...but it's not exactly normal to wake up and come face to face with you in my bed. Ya know?"

Karin blushed, "Well you could've been more careful as to not wake me up. I was in here.." she looked at the clock which now read 10:33, "two and a half hours without waking you up."

Toushiro blushed more, "You were in here how long?"

Karin laughed, "Two and a half hours...why does that bother you."

Toushiro shook his head, "No I'm just wondering what you did...there's not much to do in here." he looked around.

"For the first hour I was looking at the papers on your desk...then for the next hour and a half I was laying here trying to fall asleep."

Toushiro whole face heated up, "You were l-looking at m-my papers?"

Karin nodded, "Yeah you put a lot of time into them don't you?"

Toushiro nodded, "You know what, change of subject...Have you watched that DVD yet?"

Karin shook her head, "No but it's in my backpack if you want it back."

"No but we could watch it considering that I have a DVD player." Toushiro smiled

"Sure!" Karin jumped out of his bed and over to her bag. She got the DVD and gave it to Toushiro.

He turned the T.V on where they could actuall see each other fully.

"Really Snowflakes?" Karin raised an eyebrow at his pajamas.

Toushiro looked down, "What the...who changed my clothes?...Oh well, stop making fan of my pj's. You have Mickey Mouse!"

"Touche`." Karin said pointing at him.

The DVD turned was put in the Dvd player and...

**Well it wasn't 5 reviews but I love this chapter...Haha I'm so evil CLIFFHANGER!**


	13. Chapter 13

Odd Relationship

The DVD was put in DVD player and the T.V was lit up with a scene of a 2 year old Toushiro kissing a 2 year old Karin.(on the cheek)

"Ahhhhh! I forgot I paused it there!" Toushiro started freaking out

"What the..." Karin's eyes widened, "When was that?"

Toushiro blushed still trying to change the scene, "Y-your s-second birthday..."

"Oh...so that's what my birthday present was...Hey didn't you say this was your favorite scene?" Karin blushed.

"N-No! Wh-when d-did I-I s-say th-that?" Toushiro glowed bright red.

"When you were telling me that it was scene 7...and sisters said it was creepy you knew that...then you yelled out 'So what! It's my favorite clip!'" Karin smirked

Toushiro face palmed, "Dammit, why do I have to voice everything I think!...Oh shut up Hyourinmaru!"

Karin laughed, "Hey it's alright...I don't care what you choose as your favorite scene...It's your opinion that matters."

Toushiro sighed, "I guess...anyway do you want to watch from the beginning? Like the beginning of the DVD?"

"Yeah I want to see all of the clips." Karin smiled real big.

They started from the beginning: Toushiro's birth

"The camera was hidden in your Dad's hair for this clip." Toushiro chuckled

"Stupid Dad." Karin rolled her eyes

(These scenes are basically the first 2 chapters excluding Kindergarten in someones point of view or hidden in the room)

They got to Toushiro rapped up in a blue blanket, sleeping in his mother's arms before Karin spoke again, ".adorable."

Toushiro blushed, "You do relize your talking about me right?"

"Nah, I was talking about your Mom." Karin said sarcastically, "Yes I relize I'm talking about...just a newborn you." Karin blushed.

"You know what sucks?" Toushiro sighed.

"What?" Karin blinked a few times

"Even though you were still inside your Mother...you were there when I was born. But I wasn't allowed to be there when you were born." Toushiro closed his eyes and sighed again

"Well, why not?" Karin looked at him

"Your brother wouldn't sit still when I was born so he was put in the daycare...but when it came time for your parents to be in the hospital for days, he had to stay with my family. I begged to go but he kept complaining that he would have no one to play with because he didn't want to play with my Mom. So when my Dad left for the hospital he told me I had to stay here so Ichigo would have someone to play with."

"How the heck did you beg? You were only 5 months old!" Karin gave him an unbelieving face

"I grabbed onto my Dad's leg and cried when he started to leave. He guessed that I wanted to go but he gave me to my Mom and told me to stay here."

Toushiro looked back up at the screen which was now playing the end of his birth

"Enough of me being depressed...the next scene is you and Yuzu's birth, this time the camera's attached to my Dad's glasses." Toushiro laughed

Karin blinked then turned back to the screen, she immediately saw her Dad rushing in the room being silly. Then she saw Yuzu and herself both wrapped up in pink blankets.

She heard her Mom say, "Karin, because they were born pure and innocent."

Karin scoffed, "Yeah like I'm not still pure and innocent."

Toushiro blushed, "She named you that assuming you won't be pure and innocent one day."

Karin blushed too, "You are not doing anything to me!"

Toushiro started glowing once again, "That is not what I meant!" he whined

Karin smirked, "Or was it?"

"N-NO!" Toushiro voiced out losing the ability to speak

Karin laughed, "I was just joking you idiot!"

"It's not a funny joke." Toushiro mumbled

"It is when you freak out." Karin glanced at him

He lookd back at the screen and saw himself crying

Toushiro smiled, "Even then..."

Karin looked back at the screen to see herself standing up and walking to a crying Toushiro, "Even then what?"

"Even then you were the only one who could stop me from crying."

Karin smiled

"You know those were your first steps?"

Karin looked back at him, "My first steps?"

Toushiro nodded, "That was the first time you had ever stood up without a table."

Karin smiled, "To think I took my first steps on your first birthday."

Toushiro smiled too, "All thanks to Yuzu."

"Huh?"

"The reason I was crying was because Yuzu threw a toy phone at my forehead."

Karin laughed, "Funny Yuzu being mean to you resulted in me taking my first steps."

Toushiro chuckled, "That's kind of ironic."

They watched the rest of the video sharing blushes, laughes, and...punches (to Toushiro)

Karin layed back down closing her eyes right before the video ended with, "I love you, Karin." written across the screen

"Ah, well too bad she didn't see it...a video's not the bast way to tell her anyway." Toushiro sighed and layed down beside her.

Kissing her forehead before falling asleep

What he didn't see though was, Karin smile in her sleep (yes she is asleep)

**Well what do you guys think? Yes Toushiro put that last part in there just for her. Too bad she didn't see it :(**


	14. Chapter 14

Odd Relationship

Karin woke up the next morning feeling a heartbeat under her palm. (They're laying on their sides)

She opened her eyes to see there was snowflake pajamas in her face, she tried to move but felt his arms around her back.

She tried desperately to get free without having to wake him up or talk to him in his sleep...but his hold just tightened around her back.

"Hey, Toushiro?" Karin asked knowing he was still asleep"

"Hm?" Toushiro buried his face in her hair.

"Could you let me go?" Karin breathed in

"Nuh-uh." Toushiro shook his head

Yukiko walked in the room where nobody could see her, "You need help, Karin?"

Karin blushed, "Yes, please."

"Hey, Big Brother...if you don't let go of Karin she's going to think your a pervert. And plus it's 6:30 you have to take a shower."

All of a sudden Toushiro was pressed up against the wall beside the door, breathing hard, "You know I could've sworn I fell asleep in my bed...why am I against the wall?" Toushiro said stepping forward.

Yukiko shook her head, "You don't remember anything you do in your sleep do you?"

Toushiro shook his head, "No, why? What'd I do?"

Karin blushed, "Oh, nothing."

Yukiko smiled, "I came in here to tell you it's time for your shower."

Toushiro nodded, "O.k. I'll do that." he grabbed his school uniform and left for room

Yukiko shook her head then turned back to Karin, "I'm sorry I didn't know he would do that."

Karin blinked, "What do you mean?"

Yukiko smiled, "We thought he grew out of the habbit of grabbing onto anything he doesn't want to leave him."

Karin blushed, "So basically he was holding onto me because he doesn't want me to leave him?"

Yukiko nodded, "Why does that bother you?"

"No I just hope he knows I am not sleeping in his bed again...I thought it was awkward before I woke up.." Karin blushed

Yukiko smiled, "Just wait 'til you see his hair when he's out of the shower...then you'll know awkward."

Karin tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Oh you'll see." Yukiko laughed, "Now come on let's go talk to my Mama."

Karin nodded, "Just wait until I change into my uniform."

Yukiko smiled, "I'll be downstairs with my sister and Mama." and she walked out of the room

Karin changed into her uniform and ran downstairs.

They talked about various things before Toushiro came downstairs woolying his ahir with a towel.

"Now the real topic...What do you want for breakfast?" Machiko asked

Toushiro sighed, "Whose choice is it today? Cause if it's Yukiko's or Kaida's I'm going outside to tend to my hair."

"It's your's or you can pass it on." Machiko sighed

Toushiro smiled real big, "I'll pass. I'm not hungry."

Machiko looked at him like he was crazy, "Ummm, Yukiko it's your turn."

Toushiro threw a fist in the air, "Now outside...wait actually can I fix it in here?"

Machiko sighed, "Fine just stand away from the table so you don't get our food wet."

Karin looked back at him curious as to why he was 'fixing' his hair. When he took the towel off his head it revealed that his hair was flat on his head.

"How are you going to fix _that_ into your normal hairstyle?" Karin gaped

Toushiro smirked, "I bet you would like to know?"

Karin nodded, Toushiro started shaking his head from side to side as fast as he could.

When he stopped his hair was normal, "Well that's an interesting way to fix your hair." Karin laughed.

Toushiro smirked, "I know isn't it."

Kaida interrupted, "That's the one thing I hate about our hair...when it's wet if you shake it it stands up."

"It does that to you guys too?" Karin laughed at the thought of the twins with spiked up hair.

"You it just occured to me that the only way you guys can tell us apart is by our hair." Yukiko frowned

"Yeah because you put your's in a ponytail and Kaida puts her's in pigtails." Toushiro suddenly spoke.

"Yep!" Karin agreed

Toushiro looked up at the clock, "Oh, crap! Momo!"

He got up and ran out the door, "You know I was waiting for him to relize he was late." Kaida sighed

"Who's Momo?" Karin asked

"She's that 19 year old girl that runs the flower shop near the school. Toushiro met her last year...she's like an older sister to him. Every 25th he helps her load the new flowers into the shop. He absolutely despises her boyfriend though, he's afraid that he has no feeling for Momo and he's just using her."

"Wow he really wants to protect her." Karin said like she was in deep thought

Machiko sighed, "Almost as much as he wants to protect you." she whispered


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I'm really glad that you guys like this story. Before I start typing the chapter I want you guys to know that I only brought Momo into the story so that Toushiro can get hurt (phsically)...you'll know in this chapter. Also based on my writing how old do you guys think I am...whoever guesses correctly first gets to choose between Haruko or Jiro...for Yukiko's crush! Whoever you don't choose will go to Kaida...the boys are twins by the way...back to the point. Guess My Age!**

"Hey guys I think I'll go to school early today!" Karin ran to the door of the Hitsugaya household

Machiko turned around quickly concern written across her face, "Karin...don't worry there's nothing going on between them...Toushiro and Momo I mean."

Karin looked, "Yeah, alright."

She threw the door open and ran towards the flower shop.

When she got there she saw Toushiro carrying containers full of flowers in the shop.

When he went in a girl came out with her hair up in a bun, Momo.

Karin hid close enough so she could hear them but not be noticed...by normal people. (catch my drift?)

Toushiro stopped carrying container in and sat on one of the boxes (it's empty) and started humming.

When Momo came out she looked at him, "Still humming those songs that remind you of that friend of yours."

Toushiro smiled, "Just recently I can't stop them from getting stuck in my head."

Momo smiled then dusted off her hands, "I keep telling you you're in love."

Toushiro nodded then frowned, "I know but I can't tell her."

Momo put her hands on her hips, "And why not?"

"It would make everything awkward between us...speaking of _that _girl...Hey! Karin! I think you forgot I could sense spiritual pressure." he looked to his left

Karin walked around the corner, "That I did." she looked down and blushed.

Momo pointed at her, "Is this..."

Toushiro blushed as he looked back at her then nodded.

Momo's eyes widened and she whispered one word, "Aizen."

Toushiro frowned, "Are you _still_ dating him I told you he was bad news."

Momo nodded, "I know and...he's here."

Momo looked to her right and saw her boyfriend walking towards her.

Aizen got closer and closer until he was in front of Momo.

"P-please n-not here." Momo trembled

"NOT HERE WHAT! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" Aizen raised his hand to slap Momo but instead came in contact with Toushiro's face

Toushiro turned his head back around and smirked, "You will not hit her."

"Oh I won't? How dare you! You'll pay!" Aizen formed a fist and started rapidly punching Toushiro

Toushiro just stood there and smirked. (just wait for it)

Karin saw the flash of pain go across Toushiro's eyes and immediately took charge.

She jumped on Aizen's back at held back his arms, he just shook his arms free

Karin had a new idea...she opened her mouth wide grabbed his arms and bit both.

"Ow! Damn you little brat!" he shook her off him causing her to fall back to the ground.

He turned around and raised his hands again.

Toushiro rushed up behind him and held him in a choke hold, "To protect Momo I'll let you hit me...BUT IF YOU EVEN TRY TO TOUCH KARIN I CAN GUARANTEE I WILL KILL YOU!"

The two girls gasped not knowing Toushiro was _**that**_ protective.

Aizen smirked and moved towards Karin.

"Oh no you don't." Toushiro tripped him and stomped on his arms breaking them both.

Aizen screamed in pain, then stood up and ran in the other direction.

Toushiro smirked then looked towards Karin, "You Ok?"

Karin stood up, "Yeah but you're not. I saw the pain in your eyes."

Toushiro gaped, "How did you see that? I was hiding it! And I refuse to show weakness in front of you!"

Karin shook her head, "Toushiro that makes no sense. I've seen you pass out twice and I've seen you cry several times...so why can't you show physical injuries?"

Toushiro sighed, "I don't know maybe because I don't want to seem weak..."

Karin frowned, "Toushiro you're not weak...or else it would've taken more than 3 minutes for you to start dying yesterday."

Toushiro opened his mouth then shut it back then slumped over, "Good point...For a human he sure does hit hard."

Momo looked at Toushiro at that statement, "What do mean by, 'for a human'"

Toushiro's eyes widened, "Disregard that comment! Come on Karin, let's go find my sisters!"

Karin shook her head, "We can't school has already started...You'll have to deal with it until later."

Toushiro blinked, "School? Hurry up we have to go!"

Karin nodded and ran towards the building, Toushiro was right behind her.

"Hey do you want to get there faster?" Toushiro suddenly said

"Yeah why?" Karin looked back at him

He ran up next to her an picked her up bridal style, "Because I can flashstep us there if you keep your wait off my stomach...Also this may make you sick to your stomach."

Karin nodded and put her arms around his neck to keep herself balanced.

Toushiro blushed, and then they were gone.

Toushiro stopped at the gate and put Karin down.

They started walking towards the school.

In one of the classrooms:

"Now to put our plan into action."


	16. Chapter 16

Odd Relationship

"Now to put our plan into action." the students all looked at Daisuke

Daisuke nodded but blushed all the same. He waited until the bell rang and started walking towards Karin's locker.

He thought back to 'the plan'

_Flashback_

_"In order to know if they are in a relationship we will have to have a plan," Yuki stated (don't ask I needed a leader and I couldn't call him the boy)_

_"Well they always deny being in a relationship but they could just be hiding it...so we'll have to get someone to ask one of them out" a girl theoryed_

_"Right and if they're in a relationship they'll say no that they're taken!" Yuki pounded his fist into his hand_

_"You relize there are a lot of problems with that plan right?" Daisuke spoke up_

_Yuki slumped over, "Yeah but we've got nothing better...Ok so we'll need a guy that actually 'likes' Karin to ask her out in case she says yes."_

_Everybody looked at Daisuke_

_"Wh-What? Do I make things that obvious?" Daisuke was taken back_

_"Yeah...to us I don't think they know though." a boy in room answered_

_"Fine but just to know if they are in a 'relationship'" Daisuke sighed_

_"Ok so when they arrive at school our plan goes into action." Yuki grinned_

_"Agreed!" Everyone yelled_

_Flashback End_

Daisuke looked up as he got closer to her locker.

Karin was currently putting her backpack in her locker and getting her Math books out.

Toushiro was a few feet away at his locker doing the same.

Daisuke stopped beside Karin, "H-hey Karin?"

Karin scowled, "What Daisuke?"

Daisuke gulped, "W-will you g-go out with me?"

Karin's and Toushiro's heads both snapped towards him.

"What?" Karin asked suprised

"Will you go out with me." Daisuke asked with more confidence

"Uhhh...um..." Karin turned towards Toushiro, and mouthed 'Help'

Toushiro stepped in front of her, "Leave her alone. You're probably just trying out a new way to hurt people."

Daisuke shook his head, "No I'm serious."

Toushiro's sweat dropped, "W-well she's taken."

Daisuke crossed his arms, "Oh yeah by who?"

Karin 's eyes widened, "Hey Toushiro? Do you remember what I said about kicking you? This is one of those times.

"If you kick me I will stop defending you." Toushiro stated

"Oh yeah? What happened to killing anyone who tried to touch me?" Karin put her hands on her hips

"The guy was trying to hit you and last time I checked Daisuke is not trying to phsically harm you."

"Well t..." Karin stopped and looked down the hallway

"Toushiiiro!" Yukiko and Kaida were running down the hallway (Daisuke's still here by the way)

Toushiro turned his head towards his sisters, "What's wrong?"

Yukiko and Kaida started crying, "Th-they found o-out. We're scared y-you know the legends of what happens."

Toushiro bent down in front of his sisters, "Woah...calm down and tell me what's going on."

Yukiko sniffled, "Th-the Dragons found out about Mom and Dad..."

Kaida wiped her eyes, "And you know that any children are not only sins but so is their marriage."

They both burst out crying, "They're here to seperate Mom and Dad...a-and kill us!"

Toushiro's eyes widened, "No...There is no way that I am going to let you kill you...even if I have to...Oh never mind. Karin! Do not follow us...this is the last day you're going to see me..."

Toushiro then flashstepped away

"Wh-What? No! I'm not going to let that happen!" Karin started crying then ran out of the school glowing white.

Daisuke gaped, "What. just. happened?" (I agree with Daisuke What just happened?)

**I kind of have myself wondering what will happen next this was planned out to be a kissing chapter and it somehow took a turn to deadly situation and more hidden powers. I hope you guys still like it. Also should I call Karin's powers Angel child or Star child. I think they both sound pretty cool so you decide.**

**Tell me what you guys think bye**


	17. Chapter 17

Odd Relationship

Toushiro was carrying Kaida and Yukiko, flashstepping towards his house when suddenly Karin appeared in front of him glowing white.

"STOP I WON'T LET YOU THREE DIE!" Karin screaming at the three

"How in the world did you catch up to me?" Toushiro mumbled

Karin stopped glowing, "I have no idea."

Toushiro blinked, "I told you not to follow us! Now stay here!"

Toushiro flashstepped as fast as he could to his house.

Toushiro, Yukiko, and Kaida gasped at what they saw: Two huge Dragons one red and the other blue

"Ah I see the rest of you have come to be destroyed." The Blue Dragon spoke

"For once I agree, time to burn them." The Red Dragon roared

"No! I'm going to freeze them!" The Blue Dragon argued

"Why can't we just agree for once?" The Red Dragon whined in a somewhat feminine voice

(Has anyone guessed why they're rivals yet)

"Fine... let's combine our power." The Blue Dragon breathed in deep

The Red Dragon did the same.

The three children closed there eyes ready to be frozen/burnt but what came instead was Karin's voice, "I refuse to let you hurt them!"

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" Kouri-Rya, The Blue Dragon asked smugly

"Yeah, you're just a human." Sekkia-Kana, The Red Dragon, agreed

Karin started glowing again, "You are **not** going to hurt my friends! Especially not Toushiro!"

Kouri-Rya sighed, "I see now...You. You're a Star Child. In that case I guess we have to hear you out."

"I'm a...what?" Karin asked as her glow disappeared

"A Star Child...don't tell us you didn't know that?" Sekkia-Kana asked

"I don't even know what the hell that is." Karin scowled

The Dragons exchangend looks then went into explaination, "A Star Child is a rare human who is born with the power of the stars...Most humans born with this unique power never awaken it."

Karin blinked, "I don't understand, power of the stars? Awaken it...what did I do to awaken anything?"

"Yes power of the stars you can use it in anyway you want: blading, healing, defending, and many more." Sekkia-Kana snorted

"As for awakening your power...It awakens when your faced with the decision: let the one you love most die...or risk your life to save them even if it means standing up to foe far more powerful than you are." Kouri-Rya sighed cold air

"Wh-What? Th-that's impossible!" Karin blushed

Karin started glowing once again and dropped to her knees, "That's not why I'm standing up for them! It can't be!"

"Again with the defensive barrier...Ok just so you don't kill yourself from embarassment why don't you tell us why we can't kill your friends?" The Dragons said together

Karin stood back up but still glowed, "It doesn't make sense to kill someone just because their parents broke the law...I mean you can't decide who you fall in love with. Why is it even against the law in the first place? Why are you two rivals?"

The dragons exchanged glances then looked back at Karin, "A long time ago we just to love each other but then Kouri-Rya fell in love with with a human girl and thus the first Ice child was born. I...I got mad and found a human boy, soon after the fire children were born. We both told our children to never even speak to the other clan if they didn't want their hearts broken. We made it a law that our paths shall never be crossed. Other than that there is only one other rule..."

Toushiro's voice spoke strongly behind Karin, "Don't tell any human about our powers unless you're positive you're going to marry them or someone in your family is. If any human other than you or your family member's spouse to be hears that you're not human you are to kill them...immediately."

Karin looked back at Toushiro he was looking straight at her. She quickly turned back around and looked at the dragons, "I want to know more about this stuff."

Kouri-Rya looked at her and grinned, "You'll learn once you're married...Although right now I can tell you that: When the two clans combined they were called Dragon children by their parents because they don't stick to one element. For example Toushiro's element is ice but if he gets mad enough he weild fire freely. Also Dragon children, Fire children, or Ice children awaken their powers when they encounter first love. They can't start training their powers until they're absolutely positive that they are willing to risk everything for the one they love. A piece of information we never told you children though is that if the person they love doesn't love them in return their powers drain completely, reducing them to a regular human."

They all lokked up at the Dragons in awe, "Then you won't kill us? Because Mama and Daddy still have their powers!" Yukiko shouted

The Dragons shook their heads, "We won't kill you...Guess it was a little silly in the first place."

Then a purple swirl of wind engulfed both Dragons and when it disappeared they were gone.

Karin slumped down to the ground and started glowing brightly again.

Yukiko stepped towards her and shook her shoulder, "Karin? Are you Ok?"

Karin was looking down where her hair shaded her eyes her voice was barely above a whisper, "It took every thing I had not to cry."

Yukiko bent down trying to see Karin's face, "Not to cry? What do you mean? The Karin I know doesn't cry."

Karin stood up still looking down, "Then you don't know me."

Then in an instant she was gone and Yukiko was looking at the others, "She-She was crying."

They all looked at her, "She was what?"

Toushiro eyes widened, "What was wrong with her? Karin!"

As soon as her name came out of his mouth he disappeared probably to find her...

**Dear Readers,**

**I am soooo sorry guys for not updating sooner. See I lost my inspiration for everyone of my stories and I couldn't write something that was absolutly insane. So I waited and waited and I still don't have all of it back so I'm sorry if this is a bit wild. I think it fits in pretty well.**

**And because I'm in such a good mood I'm going to update not once, not twice, but three times on this story not counting this one. So basically I'm going to finish it try to at least. May lose a few readers because the ending but I've had the ending planned since I started the story and I'm not going to change it.**

**Sorry for how long these author's notes are but I feel like talking to you guys. So what have you guys been up to? I've been doing so much school work I can't breathe. And yes I know I did put up a new fanfiction for the Hunger Games but it's pretty wild so it really doesn't count as updating...**

**I want everyone of you to review this chapter. Please? Ask questions, tell me what you thought, tell me what you've been doing, I don't care but whatever you review I'll respond to the best I can...**

**O.K! One last thing! I changed my pen name to ObessedwithHim but I'm changing it back because it will probably cause a lot of problems. So don't bother memorizing my new pen name. **

**So please review! Bye guys! For now anyway.**

**Love,  
HitsuKarinluv**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so I have been trying to put up the last chapter since the 5th like I promised I would and Fanfiction was being mean and wouldn't let me. And when it didn't let me I didn't bother to write the next few chapters so I am acctually writing all these today. So bear with me. And before you ask yes I am supposed to be in school today, Friday, but I got out of it because I'm sick so I have more time to write! Hooray for being sick! Cough cough. Just kidding haha.**

Yukiko looked around at everyone, "She was crying. I don't know why she would be crying though, she should know now that big brother loves her...and we all just got told that she loves him back."

Despite bneing blood red at this point Toushiro started running to their neighbor's house, "I think I know what's wrong!"

They watched him until he stopped at the front door, then they all smiled and walked into their own house.

Toushiro however did not go through the door knowing that even if he got to her bedroom door it would probably be locked.

So he jumped onto the balcony outside her window and opened it.

He clinbed in only to hear choked sounds to the left and several voices from outside the door yelling, "Karin! What's wrong? We're family we deserve to know!"

Toushiro looked to his left to see Karin face down in a pillow crying like she had been when his father told her she wouldn't have anyone.

Her body was shaking and her voice was rasped but she managed, "G-go away!"

A deep voice was heard outside the door, one Toushiro hadn't heard for 2 years, "Come on guys. It probably has something to do with Toushiro. I'll be here until they rebuild the college anyway and that takes months. Let her calm down then maybe she'll talk to us."

Toushiro smiled, "That idiot. What did he do to his college? Well that's Ichigo for you destroy everything he touches."

Karin jolted up to look at him her whole face was red, "G-go a-away."

The tears were flooding from her eyes, she hadn't cried this much since Ichigo left.

Toushiro frowned, "I can't do that. And you are going to tell me what's wrong."

Karin put her face back in her pillow and rolled over so her back was to him.

Toushiro sighed, "Fine then. If you're not going tell me I'll guess. First you get unknown feelings thrown in your face, " Karin froze, "and as they settle in you're thinking of how many times I've stood up for you and how many times I've slipped up. And you're thinking that maybe what I was trying to tell you was that I love you and you're happy. Then you get told that I love a girl and she loves me back..."

Karin started shaking again to show that she was crying and to confirm his findings.

He sat down behind her, "But you made a mistake. You didn't consider that the girl could be..._you_. Because if you had you wouldn't be crying right now. You right the first time though I stand up for you and what I was trying to tell you _was_ that I love you. I just had too many doubts that you didn't feel the same way. Even we didn't know that your first love had to love you back for you to survive."

Karin had turned around at that point and dived into him whispering, "I love you."

Toushiro smiled, "I love you too. Not to change the subject or anything but did you know your brother is here?"

Karin sat on her heels, "You don't do romance do you? Well neither do I so it doesn't really matter. And yes I know Ichigo is here so is Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, all his friends from highschool...and apparently they're his classmates in college."

Toushiro raised an eyebrow, "What do you think happened to the college?"

Karin shrugged, "I don't know when I came in they were all sitting in the living room talking. Ichigo was the only one who noticed me run up the stairs crying."

Toushiro sighed, "You should go see Ichigo. I on the other hand have to go talk to my sisters. I'll be over later."

Karin watched as he jumped to his window ledge and opened the window.

He climbed in and turned around to face her, "I'll see you later."

Karin smiled and closed her window...and her curtains, "Well time to make sure I don't look like I've been crying so I can go downstairs to see my idiot of a brother."

She walked over to the door and listened for anyone outside the door.

The only voices she could hear were from downstairs she quietly opened the door and snuck to the bathroom.

She washed her face and opened the bathroom door back up, this time she came face to face with Yuzu.

Yuzu smiled, "I'm glad to see you're alright. But anyway I came up here to tell you that we have decided not to tell Ichi-nii about you and Toushiro. I'm going to tell him about Hanataro because he won't try to hurt Hanataro. But you know that he's hated Toushiro since we were in kindergarten. All because he thinks it's Toushiro's fault that you couldn't make friends."

Karin nodded, "I can do that. But what suprises me is that you don't seem particularly worried about me?"

Yuzu giggled, "I don't have to worry when it comes to Toushiro he'll make you happy or die trying."

Karin gaped, "You...you knew before I did! Why was I the last one to know?"

Yuzu laughed, "Because you're just as dense as he is. Come on let's go downstairs."

Karin smiled, "Sure."

She quickly walked down the steps and decided to go to the kitchen instead of the living room.

You still had to go through the living room to go to the kitchen though so everyone noticed her.

She went to the fridge and opened it. She looked through it for a few seconds before deciding to get a water bottle.

She was hoping that Ichigo would call her back when she tried to walk up the stairs so she tried that.

When she reached the steps Ichigo broke the silence that had settled, "Karin!"

She smiled and turned around to look at him, "What?"

Ichigo stared for a few seconds then came up with something to say, "Get over here talk to us."

Karin laughed and walked over to the group of college students, "Well I see you still have trouble with words."

Ichigo smiled and crossed his arms, "So what has my little sister been doing since I was gone?"

Karin crossed her arms, "Why should I tell _you_ ask Yuzu I don't tell even her anything anymore."

Yuzu laughed, "You could, I would listen. But noooo. You have to go and tell everything to Toushiro...then again it gives me more time to spend with Hanataro."

Ichigo ignored the Hanataro comment and punched his hand, "Well maybe I should go ask Toushiro?"

Karin raised an eyebrow, "You don't even have the strength to get past me. And Toushiro would so have you on the floor before you could say help."

Ichigo laughed, "Yeah right! The boy who hid behind you when someone made fun of his hair...have me on the floor? I want to see that."

Karin scoffed, "Well wait til later he's talking to his sisters right now."

Ichigo paused, "How and Why do you know that?"

Karin blushed and opened and closed her mouth searching for an answer, "Ummmm because he told me before I came inside."

Ichigo frowned, "Speaking of which why were you crying?"

Karin blinked and smiled, "I was just being stupid. There really isn't a reason for it."

Ichigo glared at her, "I get the feeling Toushiro is to blame."

Karin returned his glare, "You have no right to blame him. For all you know it could've been you're fault."

Ichigo stood up from the couch, "Not likely. That damn boy has been making you cry since you were little."

Karin twitched, "You know what! You are not my brother! I refuse to believe it! I mean even Yuzu sees good things in Toushiro! But you...you just decide to hate him no matter how nice he is to you! What's wrong with you!"

Ichigo used his height to try to scare her, "He isn't good for you! I'm only looking out for you!"

Karin raised an eyebrow, "And why do you hate him? Maybe because he kissed me on the cheek when I turned 2? See I did know. You only hate him because you're afraid him and I are going to develop into something more. Afraid that when I grow up I won't be you're baby sister. And I'm sorry Yuzu but I can't keep secrets. O.K. Ichigo. Right now am I your baby sister?"

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah. Definately my baby sister."

Karin smirked, "See I'm still you're baby sister...and I'm engaged. now did that change anything? No no it didn't I'm still your baby sister and always will be...Hey I know that look and if you go anywhere near that door I will throw you over my shoulder and onto the floor."

Karin was pointing towards the door and Ichigo looked like he was ready to kill someone.

Rukia jolted up, "So it won't be awkward if I say Ichigo and I are getting married in a few months?"

Karin looked around her brother to Rukia and smiled, "Not at all. I'm actually kind of glad. I didn't want to be the first one to get married out of the three of us. Although I don't even have a ring yet nobody asked me and I'm not old enough to get married."

Ichigo was seriously confused now, "Wait. What do you mean nobody asked you? Then how are you engaged?"

Karin looked over at him, "Hm? Oh. Dad practically...Wait! That's why he didn't want us to tell you! He was worried about you killing him! Well anyaway Dad just told us about two or three days ago 'You two are engaged in an arranged marriage.' I'm fine with it but it was kind of weird..."

Ichigo growled and started chasing his father. Right then Toushiro walked in, "What's going on in here?"

He spotted Ichigo and Isshin in mid-battle staring at him, "I should have known."

**Lol, so after I tell you guys I'm not changing the end I decide I can't have the ending the way I planned so you'll get a happy ending after all! Yay! And I'll have this finished by tommorow instead of today but that won't be so bad will it? BTW I WILL NOT UPDATE IF YOU DON'T REVIEW TO EVERYONE OF THESE CHAPTERS INCLUDING THE LAST ONE SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Haha I don't know what day I'm putting this up...all because I've been waiting to get a review since Friday at 3 pm and right now it's 12:18 am Saturday and still no reviews! This is infuriating...yeah I have a short temper and I'm not very patient. Anyway change of subject! The big moment finally happened! Sorry that I couldn't make it more romantic but this is the last chapter with them as 16 year olds then something big happens! If you can guess what it is I will from then on label you as awesome because I've only given two hints or maybe 3 I don't know. so on with the story!**

Ichigo stopped attacking his father to look at Toushiro and laughed kind of menacingly, "So I hear you're going to be marrying my sister?"

Toushiro put his hands behind his head in a very relaxed way causing a lot of attention to draw to him, "Yeah, what about it?"

Ichigo twitched, "Is that all you have to say? I mean you couldn't even be more grateful?"

Toushiro smiled, "Grateful? Well if you're expecting me to freak out about it that's not going to happen because...simply put I'm used to the idea. I was going to ask her even if our dads hadn't arranged it."

Ichigo was about to attack him when Karin hit him in the side of the head, "Now why do you have to say things like that? You know it's just going make him mad right?"

Toushiro laughed, "Yeah that kind of the point Karin. I was trying to make him mad."

Karin rolled her eyes and started walking towards the door, "Well I'm going for a walk. I don't want to be anywhere near a room with both of you in it."

Ichigo and Toushiro both tilted their heads to the side, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Karin sighed and put her hand on the doorknob, "It means I don't want to be in the middle of the crossfire...but then again in a way I would have to stay. After all I did say that if you got in a fight that Toushiro would win so I would have to be here to make sure."

Toushiro crossed his arms, "I thought I told you I'm defenseless unless someone threatens someone I love?"

Karin smirked, "Fine then, " she took her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

A few second she was saying, "Hey Yukiko? Could you call Urahara? I want to have a practice fight with him. Ok I'll be in the park in a few minutes."

Toushiro eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

Karin smiled and opened the doorway, "You know I would."

She took off running, Toushiro tried to go after her but Ichigo blocked his way, "There's no way you're going after her."

Toushiro glared at him, "Well I will but you're going to get out of my way first."

Ichigo stood his ground, "Why don't you make me?"

Toushiro took Ichigo's arm and threw him over his shoulder, then took off running out the door.

Ichigo was laying on the ground now trying to decide whether to be happy that his sister had someone to protect her or mad that he threw him over his shoulder.

He decided to be neither and get up off the floor. Everybody was looking at him as if they were expecting him to chase after Toushiro and try to kill him.

Ichigo looked over at them and shook his head, "I'm not going kill him jeez. I'm happy that my sister has a guy that will protect her no matter what gets in his way...but then again I'm pretty mad that he threw me over his shoulder."

He sighed, "Oh well I guess we'll wait for them. It's not like we'll wait long with how fast he was running."

So they continued to talk until Toushiro carried an asleep Karin in the door.

Ichigo ran over to them, Karin looked like she had been bleeding, "What happened, why is Karin bleeding?"

Toushiro handed Karin over to Ichigo and smirked, "She's not the one bleeding I am."

Ichigo blinked, "What?" he looked down at where Karin legs had been blocking, his left shoulder, and sure enough the whole shoulder area of his shirt was soaked in blood.

Ichigo looked at his sister and back at Toushiro, "What the hell happened!"

Toushiro sighed, "Well as Karin would say it, 'I jumped into the crossfire'."

Ichigo carried his sister to the couch and layed her down, "Don't you need that treated?"

Toushiro looked down at his shoulder then back at Ichigo, "No not really. If I did my sisters would have chased m...Woah!"

At this point Toushiro was being dragged out the door by his little sisters, "Damn it Yukiko! Don't pull my arm up like that!" (nobody can see them or hear them now they're too far away)

They kept dragging him, "Well if you weren't being so arrogant we wouldn't be dragging you in the first place now would we?"

Toushiro sighed, "Kaida?"

"I'm sorry big brother but Yukiko is right. You should be more careful."

By now they were back in the park, they plopped him down by a tree and started healing his shoulder.

By the time they were finished the sun was rising and you could hear the voices of Ichigo and Karin yelling, "Toushiro! Yukiko! Kaida! Where'd you go!"

They were on the road behind the tree but far off still.

Toushiro sighed, "Guess I worried her."

Yukiko hit him upside the head, "Well let's see you jumped in the middle a sword fight, get hit by Urahara's sword, she falls unconscious from shock, and when she wakes up she's in her house and you're not there. So yes I think you worried her."

Toushiro stood up and started walking towards the road. When he got to the top Karin spotted him and started running towards him with open arms.

What he didn't expect was for her to put those arms around his neck and pull him down into a kiss.

His eyes widened and he looked over at Ichigo who was looking to the side pretending not to know they were there.

Toushiro closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed back.

A kiss that was long over due...

**I can't believe it only one more chapter to write! Then I have my first successful 20 chapter fanfiction finished! I'm so happy! Thanks for any reviews I have gotten over this period of time. And after next chapter I'm going to put up a poll asking if you guys want a sequel and if so what about! Yay options!**


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG LAST CHAPTER! I'm kind of disappointed but at the same time I am extremely happy. This is going to be kind of like the beginning with skipping times and everything but it's going to be fun. I hope you guys like it! But as I said before I can't write without inspiration and review are my inspiration so yeah. You have to review for updates! On whatever storie you read it all applies.P.S Winter Break starts on the 20th at my school but in the story the 19th is a Sunday so it doesn't really matter does it?**

Three months after the morning that Karin and Toushiro kissed it was winter break to be exact the day before Toushiro's 17th birthday...

And Ichigo and Rukia were getting married. Orihime was the bridesmaid, Renji was the best man, Byakuya was walking Rukia down the isle, and more importantly the wedding was being held in the park.

The ground was covered in a layer of snow matching Rukia's snow white dress. The dress was strapless but had two sleeves that weren't attached to it. It flowed past her feet and onto the ground, it was all lace and had a silk bow tied around her waist. Her veil was mid back length and was also lace.

The only part of her wedding attire that wasn't white was the flowers...they were deep purple roses to match her eyes.

Ichigo's tux was black with a white button up shirt under it and a deep purple tie.

Everybody they knew was there: Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Momo, Rangiku, Hanataro, Toushiro, his family, and of course the Kurosaki family.

Each girl had a different dress on but all the guys had a black tux and white button up shirt (except Chad), but they did each have a different colored tie...

Karin's dress was teal, had long sleeves, a v-neck, and a twisted skirt. Toushiro's tie was teal like her dress.

Orihime, being the bridesmaid, had a deep purple strapless dress that flowed all the way to the ground. And Renji, being the best man, had on the same thing Ichigo did.

Tatsuki's dress was a black strapped knee length dress. (Cold for the weather much?)

Rangiku was wearing a navy blue strapless dress that flowed to her ankles, black wedge shoes, and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Byakuya was wearing a pink tie...

Momo wore a white long sleeved dress that came down to her mid-calf. It had a black stripe going diagonaly down the dress.

Uryu had a light bue tie with a black cross in the middle of it. (I'm getting tired of describing things! Oh well if I must, I must)

Chad had a black button up shirt and white jeans on.

Keigo had a red tie on and his tux jacket was unbuttoned.

Yukiko and Kaida had on matching blue dresses. They were one sleeved and came down to mid thigh. Their shoes were white flats and had a blue stripe running from left to right. But none of that was amazing as their hair. For once they had let it down making them completely identical...or not. Yukiko's hair was completely straight falling just past her shoulder blades, making her look like the mature girl she was. Kaida's hair was in spiral curls accenting her face, making her look even more adorable and innocent than she already was. (I love my imagination when it comes to the twins. I wish I had made Tai an existant character in this story, I could've had so much more fun with Toushirou. As for who Tai is that depends if I put him in my next story or not.)

Keitaro and Machiko had on their traditional colors. Keitaro had a scarlet red tie and Machiko had on a ocean blue evening gown perfectly reflecting their personalities. (What's funny is I meant for the Mom to have fire powers but somehow the Dad ended up with them...hmmm.)

Masaki and Yuzu had on the same dress Karin did only in Dark orange. And lastly Hanataro and Isshin had on a black tie.

(Ahhhhh no more clothes! I've actually never been to a wedding so forgive me for rushing this)

They wedding went as planned as did the reception, everyone seemed throughly happy. Momo even said that Aizen was arrested for abuse to Toushirou and herself. (My husband got arrested! XD well im only married to him so i can slap him around anyway!)

Somewhere near the end of the reception Yuzu came over to Karin and Toushirou dragging Hanataro behind her, "Guess what! Daddy arranged it with Hana's parents that me and him will get married the same day you do! Which by the way, Daddy says that as soon as Toushirou gets a ring the wedding will be a month afterwards."

Toushirou nearly fell over, "Hey I'm trying to get the money! It's not fair to put all that pressure on one guy! What about Hanataro? Doesn't he have to get you a ring?"

Yuzu blinked and held up her left hand. There was a small gold ring around her ring finger. It had three diamonds gleaming in the light of the sunset. The one in the middle was the largest then there were two smaller ones to the sides of it.

Hanataro just stood there blushing and nervously laughing. Toushirou grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him, "What are you rich or something? I've had this job for 4 months now and I still don't have enough money to buy one with on diamond let alone three!"

Karin gently pulled at the back of Toushirou's collar silently telling him to let go of Hanataro. Toushirou did as silently told, causing Hanataro to fall to the ground dizzily.

Yuzu just kept looking back and forth between Toushirou and Hanataro. Nope she didn't even try to help Hanataro up...?

After his head stopped spinning Hana looked up at Toushiro, "My Mom owns the local hospital and my Dad is a college professor. So I didn't pay for it they did I just picked out the one I thought Yuzu would like best."

Toushirou crossed his arms, "Lucky. I actually have to pay for Karin's."

Karin blushed and turned away from Toushirou, although no one noticed this. Suddenly the song changed and Yuzu was dragging Hanataro into the dancing area.

Toushriou turned towards Karin to see that she had her back to him, he smirked, "And what do you think you're doing?"

Karin jumped but still said, "Umm staring of into space?"

Toushirou grabbed her wrist and pulled causing her to turn around _and _trip in to him, he just laughed, "I think not."

Karin however refused to look at his face and buried her face into his chest. Toushirou scoffed, "Again, what do you think you're doing?"

Karin buried her face further into his tux and whispered, "Hiding." hoping he wouldn't hear her. But unluckily for her he did hear her, "Hiding? From what?"

Karin paused, "From...you." (XD she's embarrassed!)

Toushirou blinked, "Why would you be hiding from me? I didn't do anything did I?"

Karin didn't answer she just shuddered. Toushiro let go of her wrist and hugged her instead, "What did I do?"

Karin shook her head, "It's not anything _you_ did...It's just..."

Toushirou kissed the top of her head, "It's just what?" (I enjoyed writing this next scene)

Karin looked up at him her nose touching because of how he leaning, "The full intensity of this just now hit me."

Tousihrou tilted his head a little to the right and (Karin put her hands on his chest btw) asked, "The full intensity of what?"

Karin glanced from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes again. He saw this and smirked before, closing his eyes and leaning down to kiss her. She was momentarily caught off guard, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, slowly closing her eyes.

But their show of affection was interrupted by a very familar voice, "Hey guys! Save it for _your_ wedding!"

They jolted away from each other, falling down in opposite directions...Ichigo just laughed, "No I'm actually O.K. with it. But really if you don't want to get caught don't do it when so many people are around."

He was pointing over to the dancing area (im calling it this because they're still in the park) where everyone was dancing (ummm what else are you supposed to do in a dancing area?) except Rukia who was looking over at them smiling knowingly.

They turned bright redand looked back at Ichigo. He smiled and started walking back towards Rukia.

Toushirou and Karin didn't bother to get up off the ground they just scooted towards each other til they were right next to each other.

It was awkwardly silent until Toushirou said, "You never answered my question."

Karin sighed, "We've been best friends forever right?"

He just nodded waiting for her to continue, "So just think about it. As soon as you have enough money to buy me a ring we'll only be a month away from getting married."

Toushirou paused before looking up into the sky, "You're right. And I thought I was used to the idea."

Karin looked over at him with a concerned look on her face, "You nervous?"

He held his hand out to the side, "Give me your hand." she put her hand lightly in his.

He slowly looked down and led her hand to where his heart should be. Immediately she could feel his heart racing under her palm, she smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

He looked over at her, "And it's not even the big day yet."

Karin smiled, "We'll deal with that when we get there."

**1 year 5 months later** (Karin and Yuzu's 18th birthday)

"You may kiss the brides" The priest said calmly

Yuzu jumped up a little and pulled Hanataro down to her.

Karin leaned upwards (ummm lack of better explanation?) while Toushirou leaned down softly catching each others lips. Karin made a pint to put her hand over Toushirou's heart.

She smiled in the kiss when it went from a fast pace slowly back to a normal rate.

They pulled back and everybody in the church cheered. (They're actually in a church this time!)

They looked around at all the happy guests, everybody was there that was in Ichigo's and Rukia's wedding with the addition of two more.

The first new guest's name was Kyon Kurosaki, the month old son of Ichigo and Rukia.

The second's name was Izuru Kira, Momo's boyfriend of 3 months.

They all left for the reception, and on the way there Ichigo walked over to Karin held her left hand up, "You look pretty Karin."

He leaned over and kissed where her engagement and wedding ring were. The engagement ring was silver banded with one diamond. The diamond was being held up by what appeared to be a dragon with red eyes. The wedding ring was just a simple gold band.

And Karin did look beautiful too. Her hair was held up with a dark blue comb and she had a light blue eye shadow on. Her dress was white with a dark blue silk band around her waist, the dress was strapless and stopped right below her ankles. She had white platform shoes on.

Yuzu had on the same dress except with dark orange instead of blue.

Karin smiled, "Thanks Ichigo but you know I'm probably gonna get you for that after all the comotion has died down."

And so as one story ends another is just waiting to begin.

**I finished it, I finished it! I'm so happy! Yay! Oh and I'm not going to put a poll up about a sequel because I'm definately doing a sequel...after my next story. But there is a poll up right now! And I have to get five votes to make the story I'm gonna write official OK? So go vote on that, and have a nice day!**


End file.
